The invention relates to a coupling system and more specifically to one that would be used with twin-fin tubes such as used in radiation heating for agricultural applications wherein a heated fluid, such as water, is passed through the tubes for the purpose of heating surrounding plants.
In greenhouse agricultural applications it has been found desirable to use radiation heating for the heating requirements of the greenhouse. These hot water heating systems utilize the physics of heat to efficiently heat the plants. Putting the heat under the plants allows the heat source to react faster to temperature changes at the plant level. Heating from below offers a more constant temperature, better plant quality and lower heating costs.
The radiation heating systems require a large number of elongated twin-fin tubes that are interconnected together in series. The twin-fin tubes normally come in standard 20 foot lengths. Present day couplings have not been entirely satisfactory and require excessive time to assemble them which is undesirable. It is an object of the invention to provide a novel coupling system that uses a special coupler that requires no threading.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel coupling system whose unique fittings make it easy to install.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel coupling system that is easy to maintain or replace parts.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel coupling system that is economical to manufacture and market.